


A Touch

by jxkuzure



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Counter Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Cannibalism, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Touch-Starved, Touching, Uncircumcised Penis, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: Will joins Hannibal for lunch, as he does many times, but this day in particular leaves them expanding the platonic relationship into a rather romantic encounter.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains explicit sexual content. I tried to tag this accordingly, but I truly didn't know what to tag it as. Also the word count got the best of me because I'm very descriptive with my writing and wanted to set some ground before indulging into the explicit apart of this. So yes, this is slightly longer for a quick explicit fic. Hope it isn't a problem! Enjoy the fic. Leave a kudos and a comment if you don't mind!

"A Touch"

* * *

Will had been to Hannibal’s house countless times for dinner, a quick chat, and lately to discuss matters of cases. Although, they were quaint, friendly in nature and never outside the sphere of their normal conversations, the profiler enjoyed it immensely better than talking at the Bureau or at a crime scene. The profiler enjoyed the few times he had Hannibal as counsel to the encumbering masses of unsolved cases, on top of Ripper cases, and the psychiatrist was a dedicated listener. It was a relief to have someone to converse with unlike Jack, who tended to _yell_ at Will rather than talk, and Hannibal reciprocated the relief of not having to face Jack himself.

The day was particularly pleasant as the good psychiatrist invited Will for a mid-day lunch. His appointments had been rearranged so that he and Will could share the afternoon with each other. The profiler showed up a bit early, but Hannibal let him in with the warmest of welcomes. He was led to sit at the island counter as Hannibal prepared their lunch; monte cristo sandwiches with freshly prepared caprese salad drizzled with hand-pressed balsamic vinaigrette. Will welcomed the lightness of the lunch Hannibal presented as he had to return to the Bureau afterwards. Hannibal, all the pleased with Will’s eagerness at the lunch, agreed to eat lunch in the kitchen rather than the dining room.

Will took in Hannibal throughout lunch, noticing the sideward glances the psychiatrist would give him, and considered that Hannibal wasn’t dressed in his usual attire. It was casual though still presumably formal of Hannibal — a cuffed dress shirt with matching slacks. The weather had started to become warmer as Will took it upon himself to dress more freely yet, he had never seen Hannibal dressed down. It left a smile at the corners of his lips and the psychiatrist took notice; returning the smile as his eyes crinkled. Some cheese had pooled at the corner of Will’s lips and as the profile brought up the napkin nearby, Hannibal instinctively swiped it away with the pad of his finger. The profiler was taken slightly aback but chuckled in response. The psychiatrist gauged Will before returning to his own plate.

“I apologize, Will. That was very direct and inconsiderate of me.”, Hannibal apologized, offering Will his own napkin.

“No, no, I wasn’t offended at all.”, the profiler curtly replied, feigning his eyes towards his plate. He felt a warm blush flourish up his cheeks and he took another bite of his sandwich. Truly, he didn’t mind the platonic nature of their friendships including how they touched one another, but it was awfully salacious of Hannibal. Rather, it wasn’t what Will expected.

Will didn’t allow many people to touch him let alone enter his personal space. He would sink his heels in and raise his hackles at the slightest intention at physical contact. It was one of many defense mechanisms as he couldn’t bear the shivers he got whenever he shook hands or brushed against someone. Hannibal was different — at least considerate of Will’s aversion to physical touches. They shared a few physical moments such as handshakes and shoulder pats, but only out of mutual friendliness. As Hannibal wasn’t officially his psychiatrist, they were merely two individuals sharing skin contact without the discernments of doctor-patient guidelines.

It did cross Will’s mind several times of extending their mutual relationship. The more he caught Hannibal looking at him whether it was at a crime scene or when the psychiatrist would sit in on his lectures, it was always out of longing and a wish for closeness. He had formulated many ways of asking Hannibal for that chance of developing their relationship further, but he always fled the idea of them exclusively as a couple. He had no qualms over being in relationship with his own gender, in fact, he was very open to the idea. Yet, bitterness soured on his tongue as he didn’t know for sure whether Hannibal would be keen to that kind of relationship. The psychiatrist was guarded about his attraction, or for the most part, very hard to read. It would be embarrassing, especially for Will, to be rebuked because of his advances. Surely, it would damper their friendship if not ruin it altogether.

Will tried to read Hannibal the best that he could but he simply surrendered as the psychiatrist was impossible to crack. However, he toyed with the fantasy of Hannibal.

He was immaculate and attractive — the contrast between his silvery-blonde hair to his tawny skin attracted Will the most. His jawline came to a sharp point and the profiler secretly documented every mole, wrinkle, and crease of Hannibal’s face. His body, though slightly plump from a sedentary occupation, remained primed and natural. Will would sketch out the frame of Hannibal’s physique whenever the psychiatrist was at his desk or sorting books.

He measured every inch of muscle and flesh and took inventory of what his form would look stripped out of the suit. As guilty as he felt when he thought of Hannibal in a carnal way, the profiler couldn’t deny he felt a swell in his lower regions. Hannibal, in all sense of the word, was beautiful. Whether he was cooking or simply existing, Will liked his presence. He liked it even more when he imagined Hannibal in other, _romantic_ ways.

However, Will was sheepishly cautious of not showing his desires. He was awfully chaste about matters of the flesh as he couldn’t bring himself to continue the fantasy let alone give into it. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship will Hannibal or cause offense. He kept it secret. Nevertheless, the psychiatrist was aloof to Will’s studies and never caught the profiler’s sideward glances.

As Will finished his lunch, he caught Hannibal’s stare again and a darkened blush stained his cheeks. He tried to play it off by looking elsewhere, but nothing could catch his attention. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and began to fold it until Hannibal caught a sliver of his exposed wrist. The profiler retracted his hand and had it locked onto his thigh. He swallowed and looked to the psychiatrist, who by all means, was slightly startled at Will’s suddenness.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to do that.”, the words fumbled from his lips as he wanted a much-needed distraction to happen. “I shouldn’t have…Maybe, I should go.”

Hannibal protested by reaching to Will, his hand snaking onto the one the profiler had clenched to his thigh. He pried it free from Will’s thigh as they intertwined their fingers. Compared to his own hand, Hannibal’s hand had a soft coolness. Hardly calloused, Will couldn’t help but to be jealous of whatever moisturizer the psychiatrist bathed his hands with. He laughed nervously, not knowing whether he wanted to draw his hand back, or to allow this to happen. Hannibal had sat much closer to Will than the profiler first noticed as the psychiatrist brought another hand to cusp around Will’s. It was strangely relaxing, exhilarating even as Will was beginning to like the coolness of their hands together.

“No, don’t be sorry. Will, I’m very grateful you’re my friend.”, Hannibal admitted, his voice softly lapping Will’s ears. “Stay longer, will you?”

It was all very sensual as Hannibal’s fingers began to rub circles onto the back of his hand. Will caught himself sighing as it started to become a massage. His eyes lidded just for a short moment as he didn’t even register Hannibal sitting in between the openness of his legs. The psychiatrist leaned forward as their hands lowered and ghosted his lips along Will’s cheek. The profiler nearly jolted as those perfectly bowed lips left ghostly kisses along his cheek and down his jaw.

He couldn’t believe that this was happening, rather, believing it was his imagination running rampant. However, when Hannibal finally laid a kiss to his own lips, it solidified the realness. The profiler cooed into the kiss and the psychiatrist coiled his hand into the curls tickling Will’s neck. Their hands broke apart only for Hannibal to slide it between the furls of Will’s flannel and to his bare chest. Will jumped in his seat as the coldness was a stark contrast of his warming body. The psychiatrist was neither intrusive or disrespectful in his exploration as he kept the touches at the barest minimums. He sat back and Will sighed at the loss of Hannibal’s hands upon him.

“I must ask, dear Will. May I be allowed to touch you in this manner?”, Hannibal asked, his tone was airy almost like a chirp. “As I do not want to infringe upon our mutual agreement.”

Will nodded as he couldn’t begin to formulate his words. His nightly fantasies of Hannibal exploring his flesh was brought to fruition and he didn’t dare to cease Hannibal’s wandering hands. He shyly looked away as his eyes were shielded by a canopy of darkened eyelashes. As much as he wanted to look at Hannibal, he was embarrassed to even ask the unaskable — _to touch Hannibal back_.

“It’s fine, really.”, Will mustered the words. “I wanted to ask you about this before, but I didn’t know…”

Will paused his tongue from saying something he’d regret. He couldn’t simply imply that Hannibal was soliciting him for a romantic encounter, but the signals were all discombobulated. They were associates, mostly, but to tease the idea to become lovers still scared Will. He looked to Hannibal whose eyes had softened into a calming swirl of rogue.

“As long as it’s you, William, I don’t mind.”, Will’s stomach felt full of butterflies as Hannibal only said _William_ privately. It only strengthened his resolve that Hannibal was willing to explore past their platonic nature. That soothed him as it was Will who reached out to cusp Hannibal’s face.

It was warm, pleasantly warm, as Hannibal laxed into the touch. His skin was porcelain smooth as Will couldn’t help but feel it underneath his fingertips. Hannibal had his hands already wrapped around Will’s waist. Their seating arrangement made it awkward, but they made do till it was obvious it was better to be standing. The dishes on the counter was abandoned in favor of savoring each other’s touches — Hannibal being the one taking it upon himself to allow his hands to rove underneath Will’s clothes.

They were practically glued to one another as the profiler grew embarrassed and his now budding erection was straining underneath fabric. Will did his best not to make it obvious, but when Hannibal’s ministrations went downwards to his lower back — he couldn’t keep his restraint. He sighed and it cued Hannibal that he was skilled at unraveling the profiler. His fingers dipped into the now exposed waistband of Will’s undergarments and he dangerously teased the heated flesh welcoming his touches. His pants soon followed and pooled onto the floor. The profiler squeezed his eyes shut and nestled his face into the crook of Hannibal’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized how vocal he had become till he felt Hannibal’s digits caressing the curve of his bottom.

The stimulation was new. Will hadn’t ever dared to treat himself to the ministrations Hannibal was administering to his starving flesh. The extent of his masturbation only went as far as stroking his manhood or rutting into his mattress. As wanton as he probably sounded, Hannibal seemed to be elated at Will’s responsiveness. The profiler curled his hands into Hannibal’s shirt and grinded back into the ever-so teasing circles the psychiatrist made against his flesh. However, he made a strangled huff as Hannibal’s hands retracted from his backside up to his neck.

A slight pressure was applied, and it made the profiler eye the psychiatrist feverishly. Hannibal’s smile was from ear-to-ear as a hand freed Will’s aching manhood from the confines of his underpants. It blossomed into a deep pink as wetness had slicked it down to the base. Embarrassingly hardened, Will could only watch mouth agape as Hannibal coaxed his cock upright. It stood rightfully so as Will was lost in his friend’s skilled handiwork. He had begun to babble, but Hannibal’s fingers left from the back of his neck to press against his lips.

“Don’t talk.”, Hannibal said, a glint of something devilishly wicked beaming in his eyes. “Just feel.”

And that’s what Will did — enraptured into Hannibal’s embrace. He peeled out of his flannel, now moist with the sweat drenching his skin. He hadn’t thought of how bothered he was till the flannel was discarded and his skin was a pinkish tint. Hannibal didn’t stop in his jerking motion as he brought his lips to kiss Will’s. It sent fireworks downwards as Will prematurely came into Hannibal’s hand. That didn’t deter the psychiatrist from continuing to milk his cock back at full attention. It was beginning to be too much as the profiler was mewling into their shared kisses. Hannibal purred and he too was undressed from his own attire as Will was attentive enough to strip him out of it.

First, Will curled his fingers into the traces of wispy silver hair Hannibal boasted on his chest then he traveled downwards. His hands then found the pudginess of Hannibal’s stomach and he couldn’t help to be oddly fascinated with the softness of it. The psychiatrist was even more elated for the profiler to glorify his physique as he sped up in his jerking. Again, Will found himself hunching forward into Hannibal’s hand.

He feverishly cusped Hannibal’s impressive girth swelling in the confines of his undergarments. The psychiatrist urged him to free it as his free hand found the curve of Will’s ass once again. A finger had slipped to feel the tightness of his opening and that sent Will against the digit.

The profiler, much to Hannibal’s surprise, dropped onto his knees and kept a firm grip on the now inflated, darkening manhood Hannibal possessed. He was uncut which Will giggled at the sight. The skin was uncurled to reveal a reddish head. It was all erotic as Will looked up at him with eyes wantonly wanting the next series of events.

“Don’t talk…”, Will slurred, his lips wafting dangerously close to Hannibal’s member. “Just _feel_.”

Hannibal shivered as Will gave his cock a few, loving strokes. He started with a lick, then a kiss, and finally a suckle as the profiler was a tease in his performance. Hannibal braced himself towards the back of the counter — the dishes being slowly pushed further up onto the counter. His slicked-back hair had become loosened as beads of sweat dotted across his forehead. Will nipped at the tightened skin along Hannibal’s scrotum. He mouthed opened kisses on the exposed, heat flesh before returning attention to his weeping phallus. He engulfed it down to the hilt and Hannibal buckled, not expecting for Will to plunge straight into the act. Will was fond in his craft as he tongued the flesh in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and without restraint, performed much to Hannibal’s arousal.

The psychiatrist kept Will in a steady momentum with a fistful of chocolate curls. The profiler didn’t mind how tightly Hannibal was holding him there as he only boosted his efforts at sucking the meat hitting at the back of his mouth. His eyes had watered, but nevertheless, he persisted in his performance. His own hand was furiously stroking away his still hardened member as dribbles of semen had begin to pool onto the tiled kitchen floor. Hannibal was just as vocal as Will was as he couldn’t stop himself from yowling his pleasure. It only drove the profiler to moan with his mouth full of cock.

“You’re…”, Hannibal began, drool dribbling from the corner of his lips. “Everything and more…”

The praise sent shockwaves down into Will’s cock as the profiler was more determined to coax his impending orgasm. One thrust and Hannibal had Will locked in placed with his esophagus now breached. The profiler welcomed the warm, sticky release oozing down his throat as his cock spurted against Hannibal’s leg. Hannibal’s grip relaxed from his hair and the profiler slid the spent member in his mouth out his mouth with a wet ‘pop’. He looked up to the psychiatrist, flushed even darker, above him. He smiled and let the remaining frothy semen in his mouth to leak out his mouth. Hannibal smiled at him — his toothy smile wolfishly eager to take Will again.

“You’re absolutely perfect, Will.”, Hannibal praised. “Extraordinary.”

Will smiled at the praise. The profiler had no qualms of going again as he brought Hannibal back into his mouth. He listened to the psychiatrist babble incoherent praises and compliments. It was all very alluring to have Hannibal praise him in such a way that Will came again. Hannibal was quick to spend into Will’s mouth. The profiler deep-throated as much flesh as he could though his throat was beginning to burn from the overuse. He swallowed greedily and sat back onto his heels. He waited, almost impatiently, for Hannibal to lead them to what was next. The psychiatrist ushered for Will back onto his knees and he complied — standing with his blossoming manhood still dripping from his previous orgasm. To his surprise, Hannibal hand both his hand underneath the clefts of Will’s cheeks as he picked him up. He yelped, of course, as Hannibal easily turned them both around to have Will sitting onto the counter facing him. Hannibal was so much of a neat-freak that Will would’ve never imagined he would be ass-naked onto the countertop.

It seemed not to matter much as Hannibal spread the profiler’s legs apart and had him lay back. Moving the plates over, Will laid against the cold countertop with his legs braced on Hannibal’s shoulders. Not knowing what to expect next, he excitedly laid there with his cock sitting on his belly. The excitement bolstered tenfold as Hannibal darted his tongue against the tight ring of Will’s ass. It nearly sent the profiler into shock as it suddenly felt all too real and his hands were quick to guide Hannibal’s head further. The psychiatrist complied and continued to lap, suckle, and spit between Will’s cheeks. The wetness Hannibal produced wouldn’t be enough for comfortable intercourse, the both knew, but they were too lost in the pleasure.

Will grinded as much as could into Hannibal’s ministrations till the good doctor retracted from the vice grip his hair. He shredded his dress shirt fully and he rubbed his cock against the curve of Will’s moistened sex. The profiler nodded as Hannibal dipped his cock dangerously into the welcoming entrance. The psychiatrist teased Will for a few moments more before easing into the slick, yet welcoming entrance. The profiler curled his toes and sighed loudly as Hannibal sat himself inside Will by the hilt. The feel of Hannibal’s pubic hair against his ass only made him more wanting. Will gripped his own thighs as he couldn’t help but mewl at the sudden fullness in his lower half.

It took them a few moments to angle themselves as the counter was an unforgiving surface. However, their tempo was off to a radical start as Hannibal wasted no time having the profiler underneath him adjust to his thrusts. Will was lost in it all as he could only howl and braced himself at the quickness.

Hannibal was hunched over him as the plates now clattered and crashed to the floor. The tempo had sped into overdrive as Will left hot, angry scratches up and down Hannibal’s bronzed back. Their orgasm quickened and left them both reeling as Hannibal bottomed into Will in the matter of minutes. He was shaking, almost uncontrollably, as he filled the profiler’s insides with his cum. Will welcomed the gooey warmness as he began to rub circles into his friend-now-lover’s back. They broke apart as the position they were in was beginning to hurt the both of them.

The psychiatrist was the first to dress again and to slick his sweaty hair back behind his ears. Will smiled and flirtatiously left kisses along Hannibal’s chest. Again, Hannibal had to have Will as another quick, feverish fuck against the nearby wall left them both exhausted. The profiler excused himself upstairs to wash and quickly redress. Hannibal was dressed and composed by the time Will came back downstairs with a bounce in his step. They both kissed and lapped at each other’s lips — Hannibal tasting Will on his lips and vice versa.

“Shall we continue this over dinner?”, the psychiatrist implied, seeing how Will was excited again.

The profiler agreed wholeheartedly. He was going to be late with his meeting with Jack, but he didn’t care. He felt Hannibal’s essence leaking from between his legs and it felt glorious. Hannibal walked him to the front door and before Will left, he grabbed one of his wrists. The profiler sighed and allowed Hannibal to nip at the soft flesh still warm.

“I look forward to seeing you this evening.”, with that, Hannibal released Will and watched the profiler leave his home and into his car.

He didn’t leave from the door till Will was well down the street. He went back to his kitchen and looked at the evidence of their lovemaking. He hid his giddy smile behind his hand. He would need to clean his kitchen if he intended to have Will join at dinner.

His dining room would suffer the same fate and that made his cock jump. He went into his hall closet to retrieve his cleaning supplies and hummed as he cleaned.

He looked forward to dinner as well as Will did as the profiler was well off on his way back to the Bureau with his ass still pleasantly sore.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted since last year (March, to be exact) and I wrote this in one sitting to alleviate some anxiety over the lack of posting. I've been dedicating a good chunk of my time towards school as I'm in my last semester of community college. A few setbacks such as time and the lack of financial aid has put me really in a downer so I haven't really been doing anything. I've been neglecting my writing especially with my current project: "Kindred". Since I mentioned "Kindred", I'm in the process of rewriting it as I couldn't bear how it was going currently. I was going to continue rewriting it during my off time and update it along with new chapters. I really don't have an estimate on when I'm going to do that, but in the mean time I wanted to write smaller works to keep myself in the writing mood. In the future, I will open commissions for fics (if that's even a thing?). Again, I appreciate everyone that has left comments and kudos on my current and past works. Best way to contact me would either be leaving a comment or checking my profile for my Discord and Tumblr. My Tumblr has a link to my ko-fi and I'd appreciate it if someone "bought" me a coffee.
> 
> Sorry for the weird formatting, I copied & pasted this from Word and AO3 doesn't properly indent paragraphs.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


End file.
